The present invention relates generally to an insertion tool for inserting a backup ring and an O-ring into a recess or gland of an adapter.
Prior insertion tools have included a body having a recess for containing and positioning a backup ring and an O-ring. A plunger or pusher is movably mounted on the body. The pusher includes a surface adapted to engage the backup ring and the O-ring. During use, the backup ring and the O-ring are positioned in the recess of the body. The body is then inserted into an opening of an adapter. The pusher engages the backup ring and the O-ring and pushes them into the gland of the adapter.
It has been found that the use of prior insertion tools can result in damage to the backup ring and the O-ring during use due to contact with the inside surface of the adapter. This damage includes abrasions that can reduce the future effectiveness of the rings.
There is a need for an improved insertion tool that minimizes the risk of damage to a backup ring and an O-ring during insertion into a gland, while having ease of use with rapid and efficient movement and consistent repeatability. The present invention satisfies this need.